


Night Terrors

by Trash



Series: Thirty Days [17]
Category: AFI
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, A bit of gore, Fluff, M/M, Night Terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night terrors are the worst when they're on tour. Luckily, Adam is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge - spooning

The night terrors are at their worst on tour. Going to sleep in one state and waking up in another fucks with your head enough without having sleep paralysis. He doesn't know where he is, fights to stay awake through the night but the fatigue always catches up with him and he doesn't know he is asleep until he is in the throes of a nightmare. The smell of blood in his dream is too real, the voices too loud, the hands clawing at his bare skin too close. All of it, it's too much.

He fights to wake up, fights to get the image out of his head of animals torn apart with their organs strewn across a white room, blood splatters on the walls like a rorshach test showing faces of his loved ones contorted in pain. He comes to with a gasp, his lungs burning. His bed sheets are soaked with cold sweat and his heart races. 

The only thing to do is climb out of the bunk, take a deep breath, shuffle across the aisle and climb into Adam's. In the dark he takes his place, back to Adam's stomach, and Adam puts his arm around him and holds him close. "Tell me nice things," Davey says.

Adam presses a soft kiss to the back of his sweat-damp hair, whispers, "Have sweet dreams of us back home, on the porch as the sun sets. You've got that gross Rooibos tea thing, in your rainbow mug, and I've got a Coors like a normal fucking person. I've got my arm around you and we watch next door's cat shimmy under the fence to chase the night time flies. Once the sun has gone down we go back inside, but you make me brush my teeth before I give you a kiss because I had a cigarette and you always tell me you don't like licking ashtrays.

"Then we'll go upstairs for, you know, some exercise, and we'll fall asleep just like this. We don't have to get up at the ass-crack of dawn, we don't have to listen to Hunter and Jade bickering about why guitars are more important than bass and vice-versa. There's just us, and next door's cat."

Davey purrs, snuggling back. "I love you," he whispers sleepily.

"I love you too."


End file.
